The Dark Vow
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: The mistake has been made again, the words has been said again, a heart has been broken again. Thought this time it's different, this time is the last. Nothing can stop history from rising and getting what it's been craving for. And it craves for its Dark Vow to be fulfilled. RobRae
1. Prologue

**The Dark Vow**

* * *

"It's about time." Cyborg said with a smug smile on his face.

Raven turned away from the new couple. Her breath was hitched and she felt that her ribs were crushed. Robin, her lover by the night, is kissing Starfire, his now official lover. She gritted her teeth as the tears came flowing down. She should have known this would come, she should have known that even Robin, the love of her life, would hurt her too. She mentally smacked herself. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears using her powers. Once she regained her composure, she turned to them, looking at Robin in the eye with a fake smile plastered on her face. She ignored the guilty look on his face.

"Congratulations."

* * *

The caretaker sighed as she wiped the sweat falling from her forehead. It was midnight, cold and dark, but that didn't prevent her body from sweating bullets as if she was an athletic runner in the middle of a championship race. She shook her head. She should have been used to this by now since this enormous manor has been the place she grew up, but she wasn't. She will die not getting used to this. After all, is there _someone_ that would get used to cleaning a humongous manor all by herself?

No. Apparently not.

She grabbed the bucket of water and walked towards the last place she still have to clean. The place she wished she would never have to walk in. The RG Room.

She _loathed_ the room. By the name itself, it was strange, weird and _frightening_. Everytime she cleans there, she has this strange feeling she herself couldn't explain. Sometimes she feels cold, sometimes warm, sometimes she feels being watched, sometimes not. Some days she would find the books on the shelves re-arranged, the candles has been used, the quill pen was sometimes resting above the stack of old papers on the table and so much more activities she would rather not know how _it_ happened._  
_

Not only did she loathe the room, but also the hallway she uses to go there. The hallways were full of paintings of the owner of the manor, whom she suspects is "RG". Most paintings were portraits of the young man with a very unreadable expression. The other paintings were that of his parents that the elders said died leaving the poor kid alone and that one particular painting of a young woman near the doorstep on the right, whose face was a blur. As if it was preventing other people to see her face.

She suddenly shivered, remembering the painting. She doesn't know how that painting got blur, and like what she thought about the other activities, she doesn't want to know.

She looked around and realized that because of her musings, she already arrived at the doorstep of the room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was about to start cleaning but she froze abruptly. Not because she left something behind nor she really didn't want to clean right now. But because there was someone there, standing in front of the young man's painting inside the room.

"Perdone señora, pero ¿quién eres y cómo has entrado aquí?" (Pardon me madam, but who are you and how did you get in here?) she stuttered, keeping her voice steady from the shock she's feeling. She's not a spanish, but she was fluent in Spanish language.

The old lady staring at the painting frowned. She turned to the caretaker and took out a small crystal ball. "Him was in love with a woman but made a mistake, causing her to turn away." the old lady stated with a mixture of russian and jamaican accent(1) while looking at the crystal ball. The caretaker raised her eyebrow and leaned to her side, hoping to get whatever image the old lady was staring. "Him wanted her back after a while, but she muttered a no. Causing fury in him heart." The caretaker frowned, confused about the old lady's statements. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked in English language, maybe a little food would make the old lady be a bit, clear. The old lady's grip on the small crystal ball tightened as an image of a boy and two girls appeared. "Him was broken and vowed to be back get her one day." An image if the cloaked girl appeared in the crystal ball. "I cannot say how will him come back, but when he does-" she looked at the caretaker, who was pale as a ghost by now. "-him get her new self, and nothing can stop him, but him new self."(2)

The caretaker gulped and clasped her cold hands. "What do you say you stay in for the night? I still have some soup in the kitchen." the caretaker took the old lady by the shoulder and took her to the kitchen. The old lady placed the crystal ball back on wherever she took it from, and gently complied.

Before closing the door, the caretaker stared at the painting of the young man in the room. How did she get in? What was the lady talking about? Who was him? Is this 'him' the man in the painting? She shuddered at the last thought and slammed the door shut.

Had she stared longer than she did, she would have seen the painting change, the young man's pressed lips turning into a sinister smirk.

* * *

**AN: I am back! Ok guys, this is the story I told you, you know the RobRae multi-chapter story I was talking about in "Desperately". Don't worry, you will see the preview I wrote in this story, complete revised and a lot more detailed than it was before. (Look at it in Desperately, if you want.) The first part is from "Trouble in Tokyo" sorry if it's short and not what you expected.**

**Anyways, I want to thank the people who favorited and reviewed my stories. I hope you would read this too. :) I might update twice a month not only because I will be very busy in school, but also because my laptop got ditched! It was completely destroyed by my grandpa's saint bernard... I am writing through my iPad using my documents. -_- I don't know how to upload from iPad so if anyone knows any solution please help me. I'm begging you!**

**#1: I'm imagined the old lady's way of speaking is like Tia Dalma's in Pirates of the Caribbean. You know, kinda russian and jamaican and weird sentences... Ugh, you get what I mean.**

**#2 "He will get her new self, and nothing can stop him but his new self." You might be wondering what 'new self' is. Well, this fic actually involves reincarnation, a religious belief in which when a person dies, his/her soul will be reborn to a new body. Whether its in a form of a human, an animal or plant. That is it. I won't tell anything anymore, because I think I already let out more than I should have in this chapter. **

**So please, read and review?**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


	2. Chapter One: Mistake, words and heart

**Chapter One: The mistake, the words, the heart.**

* * *

As soon as Raven entered her room, she couldn't help but let out a muffled sob. After a week of torturous events in Tokyo, after a day of continuous giggles and exchange of 'I love you's' she finally let the tears out. She hastily wiped the tears and glared at the teddy bear resting on the headboard of her bed. She walked furiously towards it and grabbed it by its neck. Her hands were quivering in anger and she was thankful she still has control of her powers. She bit her lip and ripped the teddy bear limb from limb using her powers. She placed it in a box labeled 'trash' before marching towards her drawer. She opened it and grabbed every single jewelry he had given her, and threw it in the box. Not caring on how expensive or how meaningful it is. She scoffed at herself. Meaningful? She doubt it was ever so meaningful to _him_.

She doubt that she, the demon daughter, was ever so meaningful to the Boy Wonder.

A knock on the door made her stop her musings. She inwardly sigh, wiped the tears and pulled her hood up. She levitated towards the door and opened it, revealing half of her face. "Yes Cyborg?" Her usual monotone was there, and for that fact she was glad. The last thing she wanted is an overprotective brother making her spill what's wrong. "Well, I just want to say that Robin and Starfire will make dinner. They want to celebrate their relationship here as well." She inwardly cringed. That is not what expected. "I can't come. I have to rest and meditate." She reasoned and hoped that her excuse is enough for him to leave.

Cyborg frowned. "Well, we could save you some food if you want." Raven shook her head. "No need." She didn't wait for his reply and closed the door. She stayed there a few moments before returning to her doing. After the jewelries, she went to her closet and took out a few jackets, dress and a gown she wore on their first date. She gritted her teeth. "Get a grip moron." She scolded herself. "Now is not the time to reminiscence good times." She sneered as she took the clothings in her arms and also threw it in the box. She examined her room for anymore things that would possibly remind her of what they had shared. When she found none, she took a packaging tape from her utility drawer and sealed the box shut.

She settled it aside and decided to take a cold shower. She grabbed her towel but before she could step into the shower room, another knock is heard at her door.

She glared at the door, hard. What on earth could they possibly want now? She settled her towel on her bed and walk towards the door. "What is it now?" Beast boy, who was cowering in fear replied meekly, "The others are wondering where you are." Raven raised an eyebrow under her hood. "I'm obviously in my room, didn't Cyborg told you that?" She retorted. Beast boy rubbed his nape nervously, "Well, he did told us but Starfire wanted me to get you." Starfire, Starfire, Starfire. That name kept on ringing in her mind this day. "I said no to Cyborg and you won't be any different. Tell her sorry to disappoint." She spat with venom before slamming the door on his face.

Raven levitated her towel and entered the shower room. She quickly removed her clothing and took a cold shower. Minutes later, she was out of the shower and in her black satin nightgown. She settled her towel in a hanger stand and grabbed a book to take her mind off of the couple.

A knock accompanied by "Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire." interrupted her, again. Raven's grip on the book tightened and she resisted the temptation to throw the book on the alien's pretty face. She turned around towards the door. "Yes Starfire?" She couldn't help but let the venom out of her voice. Starfire smiled ear to ear and said, "Please accompany us! We are celebrating for Robin and I are together now!" Raven is absolutely seething in anger. "No." She was about to close the door but Starfire held it open. "Please friend Raven, you are my best friend and-" "I said NO!" Raven's power lashed out. Causing a telepathic wave and hitting Starfire unintentionally.

Raven stared at the girl. Pity and hatred swarming inside her gut. Instead of apologizing, she decided to kept her mouth shut. People need to learn after all. She closed the door as soon as she felt the others coming. She doesn't need any lecture right now. She just wants to be alone. Raven stomped towards her bed and plumped down on it. Everything is a mess. Her room, her head.

She felt stupid and pathetic.

Oh what a dishonor to the great Trigon.

She breath deeply and sat up in her famous lotus position. Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Again and again she repeated this chant. She needed to relax, to find peace, to have control.

*knock, knock, knock*

Raven's eyes snapped open. She grabbed the book she was supposed to read and threw it at the door. "What?! What is so important, that you guys have to knock at my door every after 10 minutes?!" She yelled as she stomped towards the door. Once she opened, she found herself face to face with the Robin himself. "Just what I needed." Her voice was full of sarcasm, making him glare at her. "Raven, what you did is very-"

"Very what?" She hissed. "Uncalled for? It wouldn't have happened if your girlfriend only knows the word 'no'." She added with fury and hatred. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Raven, why are you acting like this? Do you have any problem?" He asked in frustration. "You know exactly why I am acting this way." She exclaimed, "but if your pathetic little mind doesn't work, then let me remind you." She added while pointing a finger at him. "We love each other, we made love to each other, we have a relationship. It maybe a secret but that isn't an excuse to go smooching Starfire!" She said.

Robin stared at her guiltily. "I know." He whispered. Raven stared at him in disbelief. "I know? That's it? That's all you can say?" Raven breathe out. "I know what we did, I know what I said to you. And I'm sorry." He removed his mask. Raven's eye widen as soon as she met his eyes. Guilt and sadness was there. "I'm sorry for not choosing you. I'm sorry because I can't." Raven's lips quivered in hurt, what is he saying? "Why not me? Why her?" She asked desperately. Robin inhaled deeply and said, "I love you, but I'm scared of what others would think."

Raven's mouth was gaping. "Why?" "Starfire's easy to be with, Raven. And I need light in my life. We are both dark and I don't think it would work. I have to choose her." Raven felt the tears starting to form. "But you do love me right?" she asked. Robin stared at her sadly. "No."

Her heart shattered.

Raven fell on her knees and cried. Robin tried to comfort her, but she whispered weakly, "Go." He didn't argue and left quickly. Raven shut the door and leaned into it. A lie, everything was a lie, their love, their laughs, everything. She walk to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Apparently, sleep is the only thing that can bring her solace anymore.

* * *

The old lady frowned at the image in the crystal ball. She sighed as the image of the crying girl appear. "Him..." She started with a sad tone. "Him is a stubborn mole head. Him new self did it again." She finished as she shook her head. "It is over. It is too late." She looked up to see a floating figure passed by.

The mistake has been made again, the words has been spoken again, the heart has been broken again. History has awaken and nothing can stop it now.

* * *

** AN: Chapter one :) Okay, I told you guys I will update less but since it's raining and there are class suspensions here in my country, I decided to write. And no, I am still using my iPad, and it is hard. -_-**

**Next, for those who read "New Beginnings" I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow and can you guys please leave a review? I'm really anxious on how I write stories. :( I just want to improve.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and Review?**


	3. Chapter Two: The Invitation

**Chapter Two: The Invitation**

* * *

"What do you guys want to do?" Beast Boy whined.

It has been a month since the Tokyo incident, a month since Robin and Starfire got together and a month since the villains decided to take a vacation of their own. The result? Bored and brooding Titans in the Tower.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's childish complain but didn't say anything. It has also been a month since she's like this. Too quiet and too seclude than before. She continued reading the book in her hands. Shutting the annoying shouts of Beast Boy about boredom, Cyborg's loud groan of complain and those two douches she once considered friends. She closed her eyes under her hood. She's doing it again, being bitter and feeling hatred for the two. She mentally let out a sigh and chanted her mantra as she felt her chest contract in emotional pain. She needed to stop being affected by them.

Raven tilted her head to her side as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Cyborg announced before standing up and heading for the door. The others, excluding Raven, stared at each other. "Guys come on I need entertainment!" Nobody seemed to paid attention to Beast Boy, and this made him mad. He suddenly lit up when an idea popped in his head. He hid behind the couch and crept towards Raven. He was about to transform into whatever animal he planned to surprise her when she said in a deadly voice, "If your idea of entertainment includes me, I suggest you stop if you still want you arms intact with your body." Beast Boy sweat dropped and back away from her.

Robin stared at Raven from afar. Guilt clouding his once clean mind. He recalled the last conversation they had, which was when she confronted him outside her room. She hadn't talk to him since then. But can he blame her? It was his fault his friendship with her is shattered. Not only their friendship was shattered, but also her trust, he reminded himself. He shattered everything she gave him. Heck, he even shattered her. A frown suddenly appeared on his face. Was that it? Was that all the reason why he felt guilty? Because he betrayed her? Sometimes he questions himself. He knew deep down inside he has feeling for the dark Titan. Is this feelings also the reason why he seemed so guilty? 'No.' He strongly reminded himself. 'I love Starfire, not Raven.'

"You are not going to believe this!" Cyborg's voice boomed from the automatic doors. All four of them stared at him as he held out a letter. "If we are not going to believe you friend Cyborg, why tell us then?" Starfire naively asked. "Star, its irony. You know, doing the exact opposite of what a person said." Robin nicely explained. Starfire's mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding. "Are you going to tell us or we're just going to stand here like morons?" Raven asked in a raspy monotone. Cyborg smiled apologetically and cleared his throat. "This letter I'm holding, is from the governor of the Province of Lugo in Spain." The robotic teen grinned as his teammates eyes widen. "He wanted to thank us for the heroic deeds we have done for the past years and has invited us to Lugo Spain for one whole week as a thanksgiving gift! And we leave tomorrow!" Shouts of joy envelop the room and each Titans went to their quarters to pack.

Well, except for one.

Raven stood and watched the letter fell. Once it settled on the ground, she walked towards it and picked it up. Hey eyebrows narrowed as she traces the gold linings of the letter. She was used to having feelings of déjà vu, but not this strong. The feeling she has right now is much, very much stronger and more unusual than before. As if this event already had happened before.

She shook her head and folded the letter. She place it as a bookmark in her book and strolled to her room. This is nothing, nothing more but a déjà vu.

"You are cleaning again." The old lady stated.

The caretaker wiped the sweat on her cheek and gazed at the lady. "Yes señora. The governor invited the famous Teen Titans to stay here. As a thanksgiving gift." She explained and continued mopping the floor of the welcoming room. The old lady's eyes widen at her reply. "Teen Titans? Five young friends living together?" She asked. "Well yes." The caretaker said. "They should not come." The caretaker suddenly froze. "What?" she asked but before the old lady could answer, they heard the sound of the heavy ballroom door slamming. The two women stared at each other and quickly made their way to its source. The ballroom. The caretaker hurriedly pushed the door and entered the room. Halfway in the room, she stopped while the old lady just leaned on the doorframe.

There, inside the ballroom, were the paintings nobody has seen for a century or two.

* * *

**AN: Uhm, Hi! So, here it is. Chapter two of The Dark Vow. A little bit short, and I'm sorry for that. School is being a living hell! I have dozens of new teachers. -_- and I need to study a lot harder for my future ^_^ so, yeah. Crappy ending but that's it. I'm stressed but I'll manage, Sorry for the grammatical errors. And for those who reviewed thank you so much! I hoped that this chapter is worth waiting and I promise not to disappoint you. :) If anybody here is reading "Young Justice: Mystery of Gem" I might post the next chapter tomorrow. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Rad and review? :)**


	4. Chapter Three: The Key

**Chapter Three: The Key**

* * *

"Welcome to Lugo, España Teen Titans! ¡Bienvenido! My name is Gobernador Felipe Lopez." The governor, who was around his fifties, enthusiastically exclaimed as he shook hands with each Titans, who just arrived at Lugo for their vacation.

Robin smiled broadly and he shook hands with the governor firmly. "It is a great honor to be here Gobernador Lopez." He said with the same enthusiasm the governor possessed.

Gobernador Lopez laughed wholeheartedly. "Nonsense señorito. The honor is ours and the people of España. If it weren't for you, my, who knows what our world is now!" He said. He then whispered something to his secretary and she nodded, then started to yell 'The Titan's transportation please!' In Spanish. Governor Lopez nodded to himself and stared at the teen heroes once more. "Well then, jóvenes heróes (young heroes), we should get going! The journey to Lugo Manor is quite long." A limousine suddenly appeared before them.

The Titans' face lit up and nodded happily. When they entered the limousine, their jaws dropped. There is a 36 inch TV hanging on the other end, beneath it is a DVD player with various DVDs on its side, the couch was stretched around the back covered in red velvet and there is a minibar on the left side.

"Now this is what I call a ride." Beast Boy said as they drove off towards Lugo Manor.

* * *

The Titans are speechless.

No, scratch that— they are completely and utterly stunned and speechless.

Yes, that was it.

The manor was surrounded by a platform of green grass and tall trees, not to mention the fifteen feet wall enclosing it. The manor itself was enormous too. Standing at about thirteen feet from the ground. The walls were made of thick, gray bricks, a few lion-headed gargoyles resting on top of each pillar near the door that was stretching up almost as high as the manor itself with several carvings the heroes couldn't make out.(1)

Gobernador Lopez laughed. "Oh my, you haven't even seen the whole manor and you're already gaping? I wonder what will be your reactions if you see the interior!" As if on cue, the humongous doors opened and the Titans' jaws dropped.

The interior was majestic! The floor was made out of granite and it has a design of a rare flower. On the end are the staircases that are facing each other, but then met at the middle and became one(2). When the Titans look above, their eyes bulge out of their sockets. The chandelier was magnificent! It is a traditional vintage chandelier of the medieval ages, but what makes it so outstanding was the decorative glass birds hanging from it. Not only the chandelier made their eyes bulge, but also the ceiling. It was painted of the setting sun, with the hues of blue, purple, pink, orange and yellow swirling in harmony as its stretch across the whole ceiling. It also has paintings of different species of birds soaring through the sky.

There was complete silence before Cyborg broke it off. "Wow. Whoever owned this place must be very rich. And has a thing for ravens."

"What?" Raven's head snapped towards him. "What did you say?" She asked again.

Cyborg shrugged nonchalantly. "I said whoever owned this place is rich and has a thing for ravens." He explained calmly.

"Why do you say that friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked as she stared at her cybernetic friend.

"Look above. There are many birds but only one stands out. Ravens. The chandelier's dangling birds, over there, there, there, and everywhere. They are just scattered that's why it can't be noticed if you don't look hard enough." He said as he pointed in every raven he saw in the painting.

The governor's eyes narrowed. "Hmmm, you're right. How come I did not noticed it before?" He asked himself, scratching his head.

Raven bit her inner cheek, not knowing what to say.

"It doesn't matter." Robin interject. "You've invited us here to have a vacation señor. Please, don't stress yourself over it." He added with a smile.

Gobernador Lopez laughed once more. "Oh sí. Perdóname, señorito Robin." He said.

"Uhh, what did he say?" Beast Boy innocently asked Raven

"He said 'Forgive me, Mr. Robin.'" Raven explained with a clenched jaw.

"Ahh."

The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the governor and he turned to see a young blonde woman, dressed in a traditional maid gown approaching him. "Señor Lopez, perdóname por llegar tarde." She said panting.

Gobernador Lopez smiled at the young lady. "It is alright Elena, and no need to speak Spanish. You are American! And so are the Titans." He exclaimed as he gestured to the heroes.

Elena turned her head and curtsied towards the teens. "Good morning. I'm Elena, the caretaker of this manor for thirteen years. Till the present of course." She said, smiling at them.

Gobernador Lopez clasped his hands. "Children, Por favor but I have to go. There are still tons of paperwork waiting for me in the office. Elena, take care of our visitors." He explained as he headed towards the door.

"I will Señor." Elena said and then turned to them. "Please come along, let me show you to your rooms."

"Ooh! Can boyfriend Robin and I share the same room?" Starfire said as she flew towards her bats her eyelashes.

Elena took a step back, completely caught off guard of the alien's behavior. "Uhm, alright. Of course." She stammered as she walk towards the door she had entered. Starfire gave a squeal of delight and took Robin's hand to follow her.

Raven couldn't help but feel her chest constrict in pain. She quietly sigh and shook her head. She really needed a vacation of her own. To clear her mind and get away from them so that she can heal. Her frown deepened. There is no way she can heal. She had given him everything. It's impossible to heal.

At least, it's impossible with _them_ around.

She massaged the bridge of her nose and searched for her other teammates. Only to find them already staring at her with a look she hated the most—

Pity.

She scowled, levitated her luggage and walked towards the direction Elena and her leader went off to, leaving the two boys behind.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be far away from you friends Miss Raven?" Elena asked the hooded girl with the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

Raven bit her tongue from giving a snarky comment. She let out a deep sigh before answering the maid. "Yes, very sure."

Elena nodded. "Alright then Miss." She said and started to journey towards the other rooms of the hall but stops abruptly.

This caused Raven to raise a delicate brow. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Elena shook her head. "No Miss. It's my problem actually." She explained.

Raven slightly narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Tell me."

The maid stared at her, stunned. "Excuse me Miss?"

"Tell me the problem then." Raven said with a very stern voice while crossing her arms.

Elena's eyes widen. But then she sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I just realized that there are only three vacant rooms. The rest are upstairs, on the third floor." She said.

"That's it?" The half demon said while the maid bit her lip and nodded shamefully. Raven sighed and uncrossed her arms. "No need to be... Ashamed Elena." She explained as she stared at the maid. "Come on. I still have to unpack." Elena nodded weakly and marched towards the staircase (which was located on the other end of the hall) with Raven and her luggage right behind her.

Raven's lilacs eyes traveled on the walls of the manor, observing it. She frowned. "No paintings?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the walls.

"The paintings are all upstairs in the third floor hall, in the ballroom, the library and the RG room." Elena explained and Raven noted that her voice was quivering. Which was quite, strange for her.

Why would someone be _afraid_ of paintings?

And what is the RG Room?

"Are you okay? You seemed off when I mentioned paintings." Raven asked, her monotone slightly slipping away.

Elena turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes Miss Raven. I'm alright." Raven once again raised a brow under her hood. She is obviously not okay, but the heroine decided to put the matter aside when her eyes spotted something hanging from the ceiling. Elena frowned when she realized the heroine wasn't looking at her anymore. She then slowly turned her head and also spotted the hanging object Raven was staring at.

Raven walked towards the hanging object and slowly detached it from the thin rope it was hanging from. Once she did, she carefully observed it and realized it was covered in a thin, lavender cloth. She stared at Elena, who was already beside her, and removed the cloth to reveal—

An antique key.

Raven couldn't help but stared in shock. Not because there is a vintage key such as this nor because she found it dangling from the ceiling. It is because of the key's unusual yet beautiful design.

The key was (assumably) made of gold but is black in color. Its thin blade has the shape of an outstretched bird's wing and it has a head of a bird.

A raven bird.

"Strange." Raven muttered as she fingered the key. "I never knew keys like this exist back then." She added softly.

"Strange things do happen in this place." Raven looked at Elena who was pale as snow. Elena suddenly realizes what she said and attempted to take it back. "I didn't— I mean—"

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me." Raven said, not taking her eyes on the key.

She then suddenly felt strange, drawn to the thing. She inhaled deeply and her eyes traveled the halls once more. Her eyes suddenly darted towards the door near the staircase. Again, she felt drawn, pulled towards the door and subconsciously made her way to it. Elena couldn't help but feel scared she watch Raven reached the door and traced invisible patterns on it. "Miss Raven?" Her voice is trembling. There is no point in hiding that now.

Raven then stared at the key and then to the doorknob of the door. She sucked her doorknob was a head. A raven head.

Same with the key.

With trembling hands, she slowly inserted the key to its keyhole and turned it clockwise. She then heard a soft 'click' and pushed the door open.

Raven felt like fainting.

_Literally._

The room was painted dark blue. There are several bookshelves on the left side. On the floor is a zigzag carpet leading straight to the bed, the bed was place at the center and is semi-enclosed by a raven bird head. _Again_.

Elena slowly approached Raven, who was having trouble breathing. "Miss, come. Maybe a soup will calm you down." She meekly suggested.

"No." Raven said with a tired voice. "I'm fine. I guess, I'm just shocked. But I'll be fine." She gazed at the room once more before continuing. "I want this to be my room."

Elena stared at her with a surprised look on her face. "What?" She managed to utter. "Miss you can't possibly—"

"I'll be fine." Raven insisted. "I'm just shocked but it will wear off." Elena stared at her for a few moments before giving in. "Alright Miss Raven." With that said, she left.

Raven stared at the direction Elena went off to and let out a sigh. She levitated her luggage and settled it on the foot of the bed and closed the door.

She flung herself to the bed, buried her head on a pillow and let out a muffled scream. First day of vacation and she's already having a migraine. She rolled to her side and stared at the ceiling. What the hell is happening here? First, the paintings on the ceiling of the welcoming room, next, the dangling key with a raven head, then the raven head doorknob, and then this room which oddly looked exactly the same as her room in the Titans Tower. Not to mention that strange feeling of being drawn or connected to these things as if she had been here before—

She sat up. Alarmed at the last thought.

_As if she had been here before._

_She had been here before._

_Been here before._

_Here before._

_Before._

_Before._

_Before._

She placed her hand on her forehead. "Get a grip Roth." She loudly scolded herself. "Just relax Raven, it's just a coincidence. This means nothings. Just a coincidence. Nothing more." She told herself. But then she frowned, one word escape her lips.

"Hopefully."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Finally updated. Sorry for the delay. I'm just so busy at school and I've had a terrible writer's block and I have to reread this story over and over again! Anyway, here is chapter three! I hope you all like it :) thank you for those who reviewed and followed this story. :)**

**And guys, PLEASE REVIEW. I do appreciate it if you followed or favorited my stories but I need reviews, critiques so that I can improve because honestly, I'm not satisfied on how I write. :(**

**#1: Does this make any sense? If it doesn't, well, just forget that I wrote anything like that.**

**#2: Uhm.. Did I describe it correctly? I do hope so, just imagine that staircase in 'Beauty and the Beast', you know, when they dance. ':)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and Review?**


	5. Chapter Four: Wandering, Wondering

**Chapter Four: Wandering**

* * *

A groan.

_I love you_

A gasp.

_More than you'll ever know_

A moan.

_And you'll be mine_.

A kiss.

_Wake up_.

Raven moaned as the morning sunlight kissed her closed eyelids soothingly. She silently sighed and stretched her arms upwards. Slowly, she rubs sleep out of her eyes, sat up and yawned. She placed her arms behind her for support as she leaned back. It took a few minutes before she can be truly awake. Another few moments past by before she realized that this was probably the best sleep she've had for the past month.

Until the dream of course.

She tried remembering what the dream was but failed. It was all a blur to her, except for the kiss and the voice in the dream. The voice was vaguely familiar, but something in the depths of her mind prevents her from knowing who. It also holds something, not only an emotion but something else. And whatever it is, she thinks that it is somehow connected to her. And the kiss, it felt so real. It was full of immense passion, hunger and something else. Longing? Need? She bit her lower lip. Longing for her? Impossible, but then again, as Elena said, strange things happen here. Maybe this is one of them? She doesn't think she'll ever know.

Raven sighed and started to make her way to the bathroom. Apparently getting ready for the day.

* * *

It watches.

It watches as she strips her clothing and steps into the bathroom. It felt fire blaze in Its heart. Seeing the body she hides from the world. Sometimes It wished that her body would be shown not only to It but to others, so that they would know the beauty she hides. But then again, It would loathe it if men would stare at her with hungry eyes. Ironic, It thought. But no— It doesn't want her for her body only, but also for something else. Something It has to hide deep inside of It— something no one can know.

Its eyes follows the water trailing down her curves, passion igniting in Its heart even more so. It wanted to swept her off her feet and claim her. It wanted her to know how It aches to have her, how It waited for years for this time, to see her close, just like—

It edged closer and saw the expression etched on her face— calm and confused. It smiled a satisfied smile. Even if It wanted to touch her and claim her, It couldn't. Because if It did— ugh, It didn't want to think about what would happen.

And so It waits, for the perfect time, and when the perfect time comes, It is sure to have her— whatever the cost will be.

* * *

Raven walked in the quiet halls of the manor, studying every detail of its designs. So far, she noticed that the details of this hallway is just the same as the others (she has been wandering the manor for quite some time now). Sunset skies are painted on the ceiling, sometimes she would see migrating birds as well. The walls seems to be gloomy but comforting at the same time. It was painted dirty golden brown, and the pillars that seemed to be implanted on the walls have remarkable carvings. She assumed that the carvings illustrates the history of Spain. She also noted that at every top of the pillars carved a bundle of Spanish bluebells. The odd thing was the ravens hovering above it. She blinked once, twice, trying to make herself believe that this was just a figment of her imagination. It wasn't.

These strange things are starting to consume her mind. She knew she shouldn't care about these, since these are nothing to be noticed. But for some odd reason, she couldn't help but notice these things. And the worse part is, it intimidates her so much. She slightly shivered. She was never the one to be intimidated, she's a demon. She is the _one_ who intimidates others, not _get_ intimidated. Not only that, but she feels that these strange occurrences are somehow connected to her. Raven mentally beat herself up. Where did she got such idea? From the happenings yesterday and a while ago? From the paintings surrounding the manor? Or from the key to her room? "Ugh..." Raven groaned. "I should stop thinking like this." She added sourly as her lips form a frown.

Raven suddenly stopped. Her eyes moving from left to right. Where was she? She had been so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize where she was going. She turned around to leave, but stopped in the mid-action when she realize that this hallway is far different from the others. The ceiling, instead of the usual sunset skies, was painted dark, gray night sky with stars— presumably twinkling. The pillars were carve with a man dressed as a nobleman and a woman dressed in a long gown, which appears to be blown by the breeze— deeply in love, and the Spanish bluebells seems to be filled with magic as it seemed to release dust— adding a magical touch to the couple below. And the ravens seems to have a company of another breed of birds. She narrowed her eyes to figure out what breed it is, but failed. Since it's only a carving on the pillar and no color for distinguishing what bird it really is.

Intrigued, Raven decided to explore the hallway. Her eyes kept on wandering on the walls and ceiling surrounding her. As she go in further, the designs changed. The painting on the ceiling were worn off, only bits of it remains and the rest were just dull cement. The pillars were replaced by gargoyles. She suddenly shivered, remembering her father.

Her attention was then caught by a portrait of a couple, about in their thirties, standing on a balcony during dawn (Raven can tell by the shade of the painting). Raven took a step closer, absorbing the marvelous creation. The man, wearing a medieval shirt, waistcoat and lose brown pants with matching black buckle boots was standing behind the woman, who was wearing a lovely blue long sleeve corset gown and a sapphire necklace. The man's arms wrapped around the woman's waist and his brown eyes glued to her as well. The tip of his nose was touching a small portion of her cheek as her blue eyes stare far from where they were. What Raven likes the most about this painting— is the contented smiles on their faces. "Maybe these two are the owners of the manor." She thought aloud, looking for any indication that her statement was correct. She found none.

With a sigh, she move on to the next portrait. It was a man about in his late twenties, wearing the same outfit of the man in the previous painting(1). Though he wears a black nobleman's pants and an ankle high boot. He was holding the handle of the sword that was secured to his belt. His face shows no emotion. His blue eyes were dull and dead, as if he cares nothing for this world. Raven stared at it a few mo moments before walking away. She walked a few steps far from the two portraits before she reached another portrait. And this managed to creep her out.

It was a portrait of a young man— about her age, riding a white stallion. He was wearing a black brigade jacket over love sleeve shirt. His pants were black and slightly fit and he was wearing a black front buckle boots. His features were admirable. He has a fair complexion, his body is muscularly lean, a fine, strong jaw he has, few of his black hair dangling on his forehead and his eyes that are shaded with the rarest blue color she had ever seen, seems to stare at her.

Intensely _staring_ at her.

She swallowed. Her feet moving away due to the uneasiness she feels.

She quickly walked away. Few trickles of sweat forming on her forehead. 'I have to go.' She thought to herself. 'This place is really scaring me.' She wasn't the one to be scared. But when she is—

—Doomsday, God bless our souls(2).

She was determined to leave, but then another portrait caught her attention. Her full attention.

It was a portrait of a young woman, but unlike the other portraits, the face of this portrait was smeared. A complete blur. As if people wanted her to be erased from history, from this house.

Raven was in a deep thought. Why is this portrait so different from others? Or a better question was— why does she feel different about this portrait than the rest? She studied the portrait carefully. The woman has a black, wavy hair. Her complexion was somehow less pinkish than the young man a while ago. She possesses a small frail body and it was clothed with a black, long sleeve noblewoman's gown. On her neck dangles a necklace— which was also, smeared off. But even so, Raven can tell that the necklace was somehow a heart-shape one.

"Señorita, what are you doing here?"

Raven turned around and saw Elena, a broom and dust pan on her hands. "Good morning Elena." She dryly said as she strode towards her.

Elena nodded her head and asked again, "What are you doing here señorita Raven? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just wandering around." A few moments of silence ruled before the empath asked, "Why do you display a smeared off painting?"

"A what?" The maid asked, obviously confused.

"This one." She said, turning around to point the portrait.

Elena walked towards Raven to see what she was pointing at and paled. Really paled. "Elena? Are you okay?"

"This is impossible. I have never seen portraits in this hallway." Elena meekly explained, her eyes glued to the portrait.

Raven was at lost. Did Elena just said that, there are no portraits in this hallway long before? If so, then who is dumb enough to put them here?

Or put the portraits back in here?

"Raven!"

Her curiosity and confusion was replaced by annoyance when she heard Beast Boy's voice. She assumes that he would like her to do some stupid prank. She turned and snickered at him. "What?" Her voice was monotonously harsh.

Beast Boy ran up to her and started to jump like a five year old kid who just receive a bucket of candies. "The team are planning to go to the parade later after breakfast." He said with one breath.

"So?"

"So, you have to eat breakfast so we can go there now!" With that said, he pulled her and made their way to the kitchen. Leaving Elena to follow them after.

* * *

All throughout breakfast, Raven was quiet. Not because of the two boys bickering or the couple who were sucking each other's face, but because of the events that had happened a while ago. She was analyzing the situation carefully. First was the dream. She thought of what it might be. A premonition or vision, but of what? Something that will happen or something that had happened? Next was— though she never really thought about it until now— was that undeniable feeling of being watched as she took her bath. She fidget on her seat. She felt heat that time, as if someone was admiring the flesh that was meant only for her (and her soulmate— if she has one, she thought). Another was the last two portraits she saw. One portrait that gives her the feeling of being hungrily stared at and the second one that gives her familiarity, curiosity and confusion at the same time.

She clenched her jaw and fingered the tip of her cup. The cup was black with golden linings and embark with golden ravens. Her fingers traveled and she decided to finish it pronto. She lift it to her lips and drank the tea with one gulp. When she consumed all the tea, her eyes widen at what she saw inside the cup. She raise a brow and— without her friends' knowledge— lowered the cup so that she can see the carving in it with light—

_La mujer de mi corazón_.

Raven blinked. The woman of my heart? Was this cup owned by someone? Oh no. She might be in trouble. She will have to ask Elena about that.

"Come on guys! Let's go now!" Beast Boy's whiny voice rang in her ear.

'This will have to wait.' She thought as she stood up and join the others on their journey to the parade.

* * *

**AN: Finally had a stable internet connection to update! I'm so sorry for making you all wait, so here's chapter four and I hope you like it. And guys, this story might take a little while since school's being hectic! I rarely had time to use the net! So yeah, thanks for the support and thanks for reading this story! Chao!**

**#1: Does this make sense? If it doesn't please tell me.**

**#2: My cousin and I watched 'Fear Itself' and this was his reaction! I asked him why and he said, "Well duh! We're all going to die if Raven's scared. The least we can do is ask for a blessing to enter heaven..." and I was like, Ohhh... :D**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
